


Cute

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Atsumu, Team Gathering, high school setting, osayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Osamu helps the shy girl at the table.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Cute

Sitting down to taste the food he had spotted, he couldn’t help but notice the girl beside him practically shaking out of her skin, looking around the room to see if anyone else had noticed her he only saw little tugs to her shirt and yells of her name.

Osamu felt bad for the poor girl, she was obviously out of her comfort zone around all these rambunctious players and didn’t have the stomach to ask one of her teammates if she could leave the gathering early.

“Are ya okay?”

The blonde had been too consumed in her own thoughts and the loud voices around her to even hear Osamu, reaching his hand under the table he gently nudged his fingers to hers leaning closer to get her attention, speaking clearer for her this time.

“Are you okay?”

Yachis face felt hotter than the tea she was previously drinking as she looked up to Osamu, only for a second as her eyes darted to the other side of the room sputtering out a yes and a few apologies if she bothered him.

“Um-“ Awkwardly scratching the nape of his neck with his spare hand he thought over what to say, does he reassure her that it wasn’t a bother? or console her since she was obviously not okay in this environment?

Reaching his hand a little forward, he incased her small hand in his large one and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“-It’s alright you know, yer not ‘botherin, i was the one who came ‘ta ask if you were okay..”

Leaning forward to whisper to the girl he continued.

“If yer not alright here i can make an excuse to get us both out?”

Yachi finally turned her head up to look him in the eyes, speaking in a low voice as if she was scared of the others in the room to hear.

“You would d-do that? Isn’t it rude to l-leave early?”

Osamu couldn’t help the way his heart squeezed by the way the girl infront of him was acting, she was shy and way too nice for her own good.

Giving a reassuring smile Osamu gave another light squeeze to her hand.

“It’s not rude in the slightest, it’s getting late too, it’s alright to leave.”

Once he got the Managers nod of approval he turned to the rest of the group, telling a white lie to be able to leave early.

As expected the Group of volleyball players had nodded them off, telling them to take care on their way home.

Standing up lightly pulling the girl to stand up beside him, Osamu didn’t miss the curious look his brother had gave him as he spotted their joint hands as they said their goodbyes.

Going out of the house they continued walking in a comfortable silence, excluding the little chatter of Osamu asking for her address so he could walk her home.

“Miy-“

His gentle voice had cut through her sentence.

“Osamu, call me Osamu.”

“A-ah okay, well, Osamu-san?”

Stopping as he looked down to her, he couldn’t help the smile covering his face to the sound of how his name sounded coming from her soft voice.

“Yes?”

Yachi turned her hand in hand his, gently squeezing it back as she looked away with rosey cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“Cute.”

Feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks and the words get caught in her mouth, she looked up to him in surprise, wondering if she was supposed to hear that mumble.

“Wh-what?”

The taller one chuckled as he swung their hands lightly between them and continued to walk.

“Whaaat? i said you’re welcome.”


End file.
